


The Boy We Loved Together

by Meaninglesstar



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, My Hero Academia
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Loving the same person, Rejection, kacchako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meaninglesstar/pseuds/Meaninglesstar
Summary: Bakugou and Uraraka both like Deku. It’s pretty obvious to everyone but the boy they’re both crushing on. Valentines comes and Deku ends up dating Todoroki. The blonde boy and brunette girl talk about the boy they loved together and find that maybe they can love each other instead.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	The Boy We Loved Together

**Author's Note:**

> This won’t exactly be Kacchako dating but it will have a sweet mutual feelings ending 🥺💗

Valentines Day was a buzz around the school, everyone giving their gifts and bursting with excitement. Bakugou sat in his room; looking at the stack of Valentines he’d gotten. 

He didn’t care about them all, all except for one. He held a star shaped valentine, the words on the front reading, 

“A super star, for a super hero. Happy Valentines Day Kacchan! <3 Deku” 

The blonde placed it down on his nightstand; looking at the other cards. He shrugged and opened his door; walking down to the common room. 

Round Face was there; holding a heart shaped card and chocolates to Deku, her face towards the ground as she handed them to him. 

“Happy Valentines Day Deku kun!” 

“T-Thank you Uraraka-San!” 

Bakugou sighed and walked past them; grabbing a soda from the fridge. Deku noticed and waved at the blonde, 

“Hey Kacchan! I heard you got a lot of valentines!” 

“Tch, yeah just girls or whatever. Nothing interesting.”

“Did you get mine?” 

“I don’t know I haven’t checked.” 

Bakugou smirked to himself; sitting on the couch and drinking his orange soda. Uraraka grinned brightly and sat next to the blonde boy. 

“Hey Bakugou kun! How’s your Valentines been?” 

“Tf you talking to me for Round Face?” 

“Ah! Sorry.. I’m just in such a good mood.” 

Todoroki walked into the room, a box of heart shaped chocolates in hand. He handed them to Deku; face calm as he spoke, 

“Midoriya, I like you a lot. You don’t have to accept my confession but I’d like to take you on a date tonight.”

Deku’s cheeks turned a beet red and he nodded; smiling brightly. 

“I’d love to go on a date with you Todoroki kun!”

Bakugou did a spit take; spraying the orange soda on the table in front of them. Uraraka’s smile fell; her shining brown eyes dimming. The two boys walked out of the room and the brunette began to silently cry. 

The blonde stood up; about to leave but he turned back, looking at the crying girl. 

“Hey.. Round Face. You shouldn’t cry in the common room.”

“S-Sorry I-I just-“

“Come on. We can talk about it in my room okay?” 

Uraraka nodded; taking the blonde’s hand as they walked up four flights of stairs together. Bakugou opened his dorm door; letting the crying brunette inside. She sniffles; sitting on his bed. 

Bakugou closed the door behind him; eyes filled with sudden sympathy. He walked up to the girl; getting on his knees and looking up at her, 

“Hey.. what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing I just- feel like an idiot.. I was going to confess to Deku kun today but he likes Todoroki kun and-“

Uraraka sniffled; tears streaming down her cheeks, 

“I just feel so stupid.”

Bakugou nodded; walking over to his desk of valentines; pulling out a heart shaped one. He sat back in front of Uraraka and gave a small half smile, 

“At least you were brave enough to confess huh?” 

He handed the card to her; the girl opening it and reading it aloud, 

“Happy Valentines Nerd. You’re not ugly I guess.”

Uraraka giggles softly; handing the heart shaped card back to him. 

“You know exactly how I feel then huh?” 

“Yeah.” 

Bakugou sat next to her on the bed; Uraraka putting her head lightly on his shoulder. 

“He’s just so amazing. Of course he wouldn’t want someone like me..”

“Don’t say that Round Face. You’re an independent ass woman who doesn’t need Deku to validate you. You can kick his ass in battle and in the love department.”

Uraraka turned to Bakugou; eyes watery but shining with hope, 

“You really think so?” 

“I know so. He’s missing out big time. To turn a girl like you down for half and half was a big mistake.” 

The brunette sniffled; giving a soft half smile, 

“You’re just saying that to make me feel better..”

“You know I don’t do that.”

“Yeah you’re right..”

Uraraka laughed lightly; her eyes looking at the blonde’s ceiling, 

“So.. we both liked and got rejected by the same boy?” 

“Seems like it.”

The brunette nodded; smiling to herself before turning to Bakugou again, 

“Eh it’s not so bad I suppose. Besides I get to hang out with you. You never let me do that.”

“Tch don’t get a big head, I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Uraraka nodded again; eyes looking into Bakugou’s carmine ones, 

“Thanks for being so sweet to me.”

She leaned in; kissing his cheek, smiling softly, 

“There are other guys to like. I see that now. Guys that are just as amazing if not better than Deku. Well at least I think so.”

Bakugou’s cheeks turned a light pink; he quickly turned away, looking at the floor, 

“That’s good that’s good. There are perks to being bi after all, I’ve got two genders to pick from.”

Uraraka giggled; Bakugou turning to look at her, 

“You know Bakugou kun, you’re sweeter than I expected. A bit rough around the edges but like that. You’re strong and you know it!” 

The blonde laughed lightly; eyes shining ever so slightly, 

“Thanks Round Face, you’re a lot cooler than I expected.”

“Was that a compliment from the famous Bakugou Katsuki? I might just faint from surprise!” 

“Don’t let it get to your head, I just call it like I see them.” 

The brunette nodded; holding the blonde’s hand, squeezing it just the slightest bit. 

“You know, I think I’m already getting over Deku kun. I mean sure I’ve got a long way to go but.. you’ll be here for me right?” 

Bakugou smiled a sweet half smile; squeezing her hand back, 

“Fuck yeah I’ll be here.”

The blonde’s carmine eyes sparkled for just a moment; his half smile getting even sweeter, 

“Yeah. I’ll be here.” 

And the two sat there together; comforting each other over the heartbreak of the boy they both loved. But maybe it hadn’t been such a bad thing to happen after all. 

The end.  
(Holy shit my first kacchako fic- who’d have guessed-)  
(I hope y’all liked it >3<)


End file.
